Spyro: The Survivors of Erania
by Spyro01
Summary: This is the story of me and my famiy. We are the only remaing survivors of the planet Erania.
1. Chapter 1: Lance and Rhea

**This is my new story. It's based off of an RP I do with some friends. I would like to thank my RP son Maxirion and my RP daughter MariaDarkbreed for giving me the ideas for this story. All characters in this story are OC's. Even though some of them are from Halo, Star Wars, MGS, Modern Warfare 2, Legend of Zelda, X-men, and Spyro. I will most likely be using First-person in this story when I am typing as Spyro and 3****rd****-person for other characters.**

**Spyro: The Survivors of Erania**

Chapter 1- Lance and Rhea

Lance paces back and forth in front of his throne, his wife Rhea sitting done in her throne holding her tummy as she is pregnant with their baby son. Lance looks at Rhea and smiles before walking to the window to stare out it at the horizon.

Rhea sensing something troubling her husband gets up and walks over to him and stands next to him:

"Is something wrong my love?" Rhea said to lance rubbing her tummy

Lance looks to her and smiles as he kisses Rhea "Nothing at the moment love. I'm just worried. That's all."

"Do you mean about the upcoming war or the people who are after you?"

"Both to be honest. But I'm more worried about those after me than the war. I fear they may try to hurt you and our unborn son."

"They won't be able to hun. I remember what you said about hiding if they show up." Rhea leans up to kiss Lance's cheek and then smiles as she whispered in his ear: "It's time love…."

Rhea holds her tummy as lance picks her up and takes her to their bedroom. Laying Rhea on her tummy lance turns around and sits next to his wife placing his paw on Rhea's and waits not looking. Rhea rears up and starts to groan as she pushes the egg out.

About ten minutes later Rhea lays curled around the purple egg protectively and looks at lance and smiles. Lance smiling pack whispers in her ear: "He'll be a perfect king when he gets older and a perfect son." Rhea nods and lays her head down feeling tired curling around the egg more to keep it warm and replies to what Lance said:

"I already have a name for our son honey"

Lance looks at Rhea and asked "You do?"

Rhea smiles and purrs softly as she replied: "Ikos Du V'harr"

Lance smiling lies next to Rhea "I like it. And for a nickname, how about Spyro?"

Rhea smiles and replied to Lance before falling asleep "It's perfect" Rhea licks Lance's cheek "Ikos Du 'Spyro' V'harr." Rhea and lance both fall asleep.

* * *

Malefor walks to the window and smirks before turning to his son.

"He has been born Galen. And from this day on you will be known as Starkiller."

"Yes father"

"Good." Malefor walks to his desk and studies the map on it. "Soon the Metal Gear will be mine. Prepare for an attack."

Starkiller nods and runs out the door to rally the troops for battle.

* * *

Waking up to a disturbing dream, lance stands up on his hind legs and starts to pace again becoming worried. Rhea wakes up shortly after and looks at Lance.

"Lance love what's wrong?"

"I had a dream that Malefor wants to get his paws on the prototype Metal Gear."

Rhea's face pales and Lance nods. Then Lance pushes a button on his gauntlet opening a hidden compartment in the wall revealing his sword. Walking over to the sword, Lance picks it up and buckles it around his waist.

Walking back to his wife Lance sits next to Rhea and holds her to him caressing her hair. Leaning up Rhea kisses Lance and then smiles.

* * *

Starkiller returns to his father's room and goes to stand by Malefor.

"The troops await your order father. Just like you wanted."

"Excellent." Malefor replied as he walked to the window to stare out it as his army. Malefor looks pleased as he watches his army out the window.

As Malefor looks out the window he raises his voice so his soldiers can hear: "The time for battle is upon us. We march out now to claim the Metal Gear that Lance is building. Once we have it we will be the rulers of Erania. Now march forth to victory and conquer all of Erania!"

With his speech done Malefor turns to Starkiller "Stay here." Starkiller groans and sits in the chair.

Malefor buckles his sword to his waist and grabs his energy sword attaching it to his hip.

* * *

Rhea stands up and goes to put her armor on like Lance. Lance watches and smiles. Rhea smiles back after she gets her armor on and hugs and kisses Lance. Lance then hugs and kisses Rhea back.

"I love you."

"I love you too lance."

With one last look at the egg, Lance and Rhea leave the room both knowing that this may be the last time they will ever get to see their son. Rhea starts to tear and Lance holds her paw.

"It'll be ok love. Our son will grow up to be a great leader for our people." Lance smiles "After all we're his parents."

Rhea nods and smiles "I hope so." Rhea looks down briefly "I hope Ikos won't make the same mistakes we did love."

"He won't."

Lance and Rhea walk outside to join the troops in the upcoming battle. Standing at the front of their army, Lance and Rhea look at each other then at the horizon at the approaching army.

"We mustn't let Malefor get his paws on the Metal Gear." Lance said to Rhea and she nods


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle For Metal Gear

**Spyro: The Survivors of Erania**

Chapter 2: The Battle for Metal Gear

Lanced and Rhea both draw their energy swords and watch the horizon as the first of Malefor's troops appear. With a roar of defiance, Lance activates a second energy sword. Rhea following suit also activates a second energy sword and grins at her husband and mate. Lance grinning back shouts for all to hear:

"NOW IS THE TIME WE PUT A STOP TO MALEFOR'S REIGN OF TERROR! THIS FIGHT WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF ERANIA! FOR ERANIA!" Lance then raises the energy sword in his right paw into the air.

The rest of the army raise their swords in the air as well. Then Lance and Rhea rush forward to start the battle. Following suit of their king and queen, the royal army of Erania rush forward to join the fight and hoping to finish it.

Malefor's eyes gleam as he sees Lance and Rhea rushing at his army. Staying a little ways back in his army, Malefor watches the fight.

Starkiller stands at the window and watches the fighting muttering a string of draconian curses.

Lance and Rhea easily take out half of Malefor's army in a matter of minutes thanks to their energy swords. Upon reaching Malefor towards the back of the Dark Army, Malefor laughs a dark laugh.

"Your reign of terror is over Malefor." Lance said to Malefor.

"Oh no Lance," Malefor grins "It's just beginning."

Lance grows at Malefor and ruses forward and slashes at Malefor. Malefor easily parries and returns with a counter-strike which strikes Lance across the arm. Lance gasps in pain and then lashes out again, this time striking Malefor's wing, severing it from Malefor's back. Rhea seeing an opportunity to attack goes to strike at Malefor's chest and misses cutting his other wing off. Seeing a chance, Malefor slams his knee into Rhea's stomach, causing her to double over gasping in pain and for air. Lance seeing his mate hurting, roars at Malefor and slashes across his chest cutting him deeply, but not deep enough to kill him. Malefor grabs lance by the throat and lifts him up and slams him into the ground making a crater. Lance hits the ground hard and feels several ribs break. Rhea her anger growing at seeing Lance hurt rushes Malefor with unnatural speed aiming to run him through his heart. Malefor expecting this side-steps and hits the back of Rhea's head knocking her to the ground. Lance jumps up and grabs Malefor's head and slams it into his knee, breaking his nose.

Malefor laughs and says "Not bad you two. You both have a bit of fight in you."

Lance looks at Rhea lying on the ground and then at Malefor and replies "You won't win Malefor. No matter how strong you are. You will always lose."

Upon hearing these words, Malefor takes his sword and slashes lance across his chest. "This time Lance, it is you who will die."

Rhea becomes angered at the thought of losing her mate and jumps up duel energy swords in hand and rams Malefor knocking him off of lance. Malefor growls and responds to Rhea's attack by lashing out with his tail hitting Rhea across the face and sending her sprawling to the ground 10ft away. Getting up, Rhea rushes Malefor, and then engages him in a one-on-one fight to the death.

Malefor pleased at the thought of having a real fight rushes at Rhea bringing his sword down at her head, Rhea faster than ever brings her sword up and easily blocks the attack. Malefor expecting this brings his paw back and slams it open-pawed into Rhea's chest armor sending her sprawling several feet back. Getting up off the ground, Rhea looks at lance with a look of pure determination and love.

"I'm sorry love. But it's the only way. I love you more than anything lance. And I always will, now and forever."

Rhea creates a shield of energy around her as she gathers the energy of all the elements. Lance sensing what Rhea plans to do, runs to her only to be stopped by the shield. In a desperate attempt to stop his mate, Lance beats at the shield trying to break through. As Lance continues to pound away, tears fall from Rhea's eyes. Lance starts to cry as he feels the energy building.

"Don't do this Rhea. Please don't leave." Lance continues to hit the shield this time with magic only wearing him out. Lance crying harder continues to try to save Rhea. "Please Rhea, don't do this. I love you and I need you. Ikos needs you."

Rhea replying to Lance one, now crying, last time "I will always be with you in your heart Lance. I'll be on the other side waiting for you. Tell Ikos, I love him and I'll always be watching him guiding him in his heart."

Lance nods still crying, sinks to his knees knowing it's too late to save his wife.

Rhea gathers the last of the energy from the elements of fire, earth, water, light, shadow, ice, electricity, poison, fear, wind, chaos, order, love, and harmony. Feeling the power of the elements in her, Rhea unleashes the energy in a powerful blast of holy magic, striking Malefor dead center in the chest. Malefor, being hit by the holy magic roars in pain and starts to disappear.

The shield around Rhea shatters, upon seeing this Lance rushes to his mate.

"Rhea? Rhea love, speak to me."

Rhea looks lance in the eyes and places her right paw against his cheek.

Lance begins to cry harder and puts his paw against Rhea's.

Rhea whispers to lance "Don't cry Lance. I….. Will…. Always be…. With you…" Rhea gives one last breath before closing her eyes a faint smile touching her face as she begins to fade away.

"I love you Rhea." Lance said through his tears and pain at losing his mate.

Rhea fades completely "I love you too Lance."

Lance stands up and walks away. He walks past his soldiers, his brother Alex, and his sister Alicia.

Alex sensing his brother's pain tries to catch up with Lance.

"Lance what's wrong?" Lance ignores Alex and continues to walk away.

Alex continues to follow Lance as he walks to the castle.

Lance opens the door with a wave of his hand and walks to his room where he shuts the door on Alex and locks it. Alex seeing that Lance wants to be alone says to him: "If you want to talk brother, me and Alicia are here for you." Alex walks away to rejoin his sister and the army.

Starkiller feels a sudden pain in his chest and looks around for the source of what's causing him discomfort. Feeling tears fall from his eyes, Starkiller sinks to his knees and whispers softly to himself: "Why did you have to do that mother? Was this metal gear thing dad always talks about worth your life? Did you sacrifice yourself in vain? Or did you do to protect me and Ikos?"

Not hearing a reply to his questions, Starkiller cries silently to himself, lies on the floor curling up.

Lance removes all of his armor and weapons, not caring where they go, and just tosses them everywhere. After losing his armor, Lance walks over to his son's egg and lies next to it, placing his wing over it to keep it warm. As he lays there he falls asleep.

**For this chapter, the part where Rhea sacrifices herself to save everyone, I feel that the song My Sacrifice by Creed is a good thing to listen to. And as it says above, the song One Last Breath by Creed is the second song that would fit here perfectly as well as My Sacrifice.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lance's Vision

**Spyro: The Survivors of Erania**

Chapter 3: Lance's vision

As Lance sleeps, he curls up around the egg to keep it warm. Suddenly lance has a strange vision.

_Lance sees me standing there with my back turned to him._

"_Ikos son is that you?" Lance asked me._

_Light Ikos turns his head to look at Lance and smile. "Hello father."_

_Light Ikos stands there in the sun letting the sun hit his purple scales causing them to sparkle. Lance looks at them in awe at how bright the scales are._

"_Wow Ikos. Your scales are bright."_

_Light Ikos nods "I know dad. The darkness in me is gone. I'm free of the darkness that was in me."_

"_Darkness?"_

_Light Ikos nods again. "Yes dad, darkness. Malefor attacked me on the Night of Eternal Darkness and put dark magic me. When I had it in me if I ever lost control I would turn into a powerful dark dragon. If I ever went feral while in my dark form the planet I was on was forfeit unless I was saved in time. That was my curse dad. But then my daughter, Maria saved me and helped me remove the darkness within me."_

"_Does this mean that this is what you look like in the future?"_

_Light Ikos nods a third time "This is me in the future dad. This is what I look like when I fully embrace the light side, when the last of the darkness in my heart is removed…." he trails off as he senses an evil presence. Looking around Light Ikos sees his shadow self. The full embodiment of the darkness that was in his heart._

_Shadow Ikos looks at Light Ikos and laughs a dark and evil laugh "Hello brother of light."_

_Light Ikos look at Shadow Ikos "Hello brother of shadows."_

_Lance looks at the two of us confused and then feels a small paw hold his. Lance looking down sees Ikos as a kid. Lance confused even more as the light and shadow parts of their younger self all look at him._

_Shadow Ikos strikes Light Ikos across the face with his fist and then goes after me as a kid. Light Ikos grabs Shadow Ikos's foot and pulls him back._

"_You leave him alone brother of shadow. Your fight is with me." Throwing Shadow Ikos away from my kid self, Light Ikos runs at him, Lance's sword in his paw._

_Lance becoming completely confused, looks at all three of us, then watches the fight, knowing there is nothing he can do to help._

_Shadow Ikos draws the exact same sword, this one solid black instead of bright silver, he then slashes at Light Ikos trying to cut his chest open. Light Ikos blocks the attack and uses his tail to trip Shadow Ikos; he then tosses his sword aside and stands there._

"_I won't fight you Brother of Shadow."_

_Shadow Ikos jumps up and rushes at Light Ikos, tackling him to the ground and holding a dagger to his throat._

"_That's what sets us apart Brother of Light. You fight for justice and believe all life is sacred. I fight for the joy of killing and believe all life is expendable."_

_Light Ikos, moving with unnatural speed brings his tail up and wraps it around Shadow Ikos and flings him off of him. Light Ikos stands up and looks at Lance and his younger self and then back to Shadow Ikos._

"_Even your life is sacred Brother of Shadow. I won't hurt you."_

_Young Ikos squeezes Lance's paw. Lance looks down at young Ikos._

"_Is something wrong Ikos?"_

_Young Ikos nods starting to cry "Make them stop daddy. Make them stop fighting."_

_Lance hugs young Ikos tightly and picks him up holding him to him. _

"_It's ok son. I'm here for you. I'll protect you."_

_Young Ikos looks at Lance in the eyes "But you leave daddy. You leave and I'm alone. I don't have anyone because you left me alone. Uncle Alex and Aunt Alicia die before I hatch and you leave."_

_Lance looks at young Ikos scared "I do?"_

_Young Ikos nods and so does Light and Shadow Ikos._

"_You left dad. I was alone. So very alone. I had no one. Until I met Cynder, then I fell in love."_

_Light and Shadow Ikos walk over to young Ikos and put their paws on his shoulders. After touching young Ikos, Light and Shadow enter young Ikos. Lance puts young Ikos down scared as young Ikos becomes older._

_Looking at my dad I say "You abandoned me father. I was left to fend for myself. I had no one to help me. I was told both my parents died in the war. I was led to believe I was an orphan."_

Suddenly Lance wakes up and starts to cry and curls around the egg tighter shielding it and protecting it.


End file.
